The tale of Maria Frollo
by Evangeline74
Summary: Maria's adopted father Minster Frollo was mean and cruel to everyone or was he? Maria and her brother Joseph know that is not true. They also know he went insane over a girl and nearly killed alot of people. But Maria soon discovers the Headmaster Grimm might have played role her father's madness and demise.
1. Chapter 1

The last time I saw my father before my brother Joseph (Quasimodo) threw him off the Church Balcony he was going crazy. During that he was about to put to death some innocent people but the most startling of the evening was when he spoke to me. At time I knew something wrong since he had been compassionate towards my brother and me. He was kind man. He took us in when no else would. He always supported charity and was respectful even to the most hated person in the community.

But suddenly that changed when I turned 14. He started being more secluded and whenever my brother I did something wrong he locked us our rooms for hours. But the night that I spent with him before he died still haunts my dreams. I wanted know what was wrong so I asked him" are you okay dad?"

He jumped said "who are you?" "Maria don't you remember me" I said in shocked. However instead of calming down he started singing the most dreadful song:

Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud"

"Okay" I said a little bit confused.

"Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"

"Come on you know that's not true" I retorted. But he ignored me and continue to sing.

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

That's when I knew he was singing about Esmeralda the girl my brother had a crush on.

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame

"How is it her fault" I asked trying to make him listen to what he was saying.

If in God's plan

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

But the after he said that he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye as if he had regained his sanity. Soon he sang the next lyrics to his dreadful song although those were quite different from the rest of the song.

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this sorcerer cast his spell  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy his curse  
And let him taste the fires of hell

"Protect you from who" I asked. However that moment of sanity was gone. Soon after a guard came to tell us that Esmeralda escaped. Frollo ordered the guard away and went back to his song.

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

The sad part was that those were the last words he ever spoke to me. After that he stormed out the door. I went to bed without dinner and then the next day he was gone. The next time I saw him he laughing because a bunch people were going to die including Esmeralda. That's when my brother threw him off the balcony where he met ground below.

To this day can't erase the memory of that night. I'm certain the words he said during his final moment of sanity had been a cry from help. He was asking me for help and I failed him. He died not because of my brother but because of me.

Ever since my father's death I have lived with Joseph in Church. However I am going to Ever After High to be the next Frollo. As you can imagine I am not looking to it. Besides getting a horrible destiny I'll have to leave everything including my loving brother Joseph behind. I just hope can survive this year.


	2. Angel

On the last 3 days before I went to Ever After High I spent it searching for a pet to give my brother and I comfort after losing our father last summer. During the afternoon when I was walking home saw Apple White and her friends coming out of the pet store. I actually hid behind a lamp post when they came.

My family was not one of favored ones in the community. The neighbors' dislike of us was a little because of what my father had done but sadly they hated us long before father went nuts. They were disgusted by my brother because his looks. I'll admit he was not one of the most beautiful people there were. But some of the kindest people stopped in their tracks when they see him coming and turned away so they wouldn't have to face him. When had to they usually talked fast and put up fake smiles. I am forced to say that if I was in their position I'd do same.

However I hated it when the Royals spotted him. They could never keep their comments to themselves. They called him names like Troll's child, Monster face and you know what that last one was so demeaning I won't repeat it. Although the worst was when they played cruel pranks and made life hard for. The fact they won't give him a chance is depressing because he has heart of angel. Even I am not immune to it and now through their eyes I am the daughter of demon and the sister of one too. I also loathe the things they say about father. Plus my destiny to become a mad murderess like him doesn't help matters.

So to save the trouble I always stay out of sight. Then I heard a voice "that is the ugliest thing I had ever seen". At first I thought they were talking about Joseph. But then "honestly Apple you're not actually thinking about taking that kitty it's just not right for you." "Relax guys as much as I love animals I am not even _sure_ my mother would take him even though he is kind of friendly. I want that snow fox instead my mother will be pleased to have a lovely animal like that."

When they left I became curious. How bad looking was this kitten anyway? I went into the pet store wanting to see this kitten. I quickly rushed over to the cat section of the store and looked around. Then I found the kitten that they had to be talking about. The kitten had tawny fur and bald patches all over its body. The tail seemed a little broken. But there was one thing caught my eye and it wasn't any of those traits. The eyes were mismatched. The right eye was brown and the left was green and I thought both them were beautiful. Suddenly of those other traits didn't seem to matter.

I knew immediately I wanted this kitten as our pet so I went out of the store to go home and tell my brother. But as went I heard the clerk say "that kitten really isn't popular our customers". Another employee said "yeah you think". "I was thinking sending it to pound". "Maybe it will be alot less cruel to simply put it in bag and throw it the river."

When heard this I was horrified I knew the first thing tomorrow I would get my brother and adopt the kitten.

My brother was taken with at first. He agreed with me about him so we bought cat food, cat toys and a litter box. Also we told the clerk that we would adopt the kitten. I knew what wanted to kitten although my brother wouldn't. However when him told that I wanted name the kitten something inspired by him he couldn't say no.

The last of summer before I had to go to Ever After High we went to get Angelheart the kitten. However it turned the same day that Apple White came to pick her fox Gala. It was kind of awkward having her see us as we go the very kitten she thought was ugly looking. We didn't speak to each other as my brother, Angelheart and I went out of the store.

I think I will pray my best to the Lord that my year at boarding school won't was bad as that incident. Although now won't be my brother lonely with Angelheart. I am kind of glad he went to school before me but I know there will be time I wish he was there.


	3. The first day of school

Today is my first day at Ever After High. I know I am going to hate it. As my brother drops me off at the parking lot I wonder _is_ _it too late back out and say you rather homeschooled?_ I step out and make my way up alone. When I enter I see students turning around to look at me before going to their friends and frowning at me. I can almost hear them say terrible things about my family and me.

I make my way over to the roommate assignment sheet on the bulletin board. I'm glad that all the characters in my story aren't born yet. I can't imagine what it would like living with someone who I will cause great pain. But as I find my name I realize I got paired with the worst roommate for someone like me. _Maria Frollo and C.A Cupid what were they thinking?! I am supposed to be a celibate villain. I am not even allowed to have a boyfriend. But she'll search someone to hook me up with and make my life more miserable than before. No boy has taken interest in me for probably two reasons one I am off limits and two I am the bad guy in my story. Besides the first day I feel anything close to what her targets feel it will be the beginning of the end for me. Then I'll go insane and do the most despicable things like torture my own kids and I'll keep doing it until one of them has the courage to kill me._

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a fairy godmother at my side. She gave me a piece of paper and flew off. I took a look at the paper she gave and saw that it was my school schedule. It said General Villainy, Sign Language, French, Church management, Law and Home Evilnomics. I was confused at that last one but I soon realized my father loved to study potions which gave people the opportunity to say he was a sorcerer but I know he wasn't. Actually for these reasons I kind of want to be like my dad. I love learning about science, history, chemistry, heaven, angels and God. In fact the only reason I don't want to follow my destiny is because I am destined to treat the gypsies and my children like dirt.

I look down at the bottom of the page and see blank spot in which I would be able choose one of my classes. The first thing that comes into my mind is Magicology. I always want to be sorcerer but I don't know if that sends the right message for the Church. After a few minutes I decide to risk it because I remember a priest telling me that Jesus wanted people to live life to the fullest.

After that I go upstairs my room to unpack my things. I find C.A Cupid starting up her TV show to help the Ever After High kids find romance. I look around the room and saw that my luggage was pretty small compared to her things. I only brought school supplies, my one pair shoes, plain clothes, my mirror phone and a few books with my favorite stories inside. Unlike the other Ever After High students who worship shoes and clothes I live quite frugally. That's because the people who raised me believed you should just take what you need and leave some items for people who need them the most. As tempting as it was to break that rule I understood why it was there.

At first she doesn't even know I am here. But as night falls she turns around and sees me. She says "oh hi. How long have you been here?" I answer back "awhile".

"Aren't you excited to start the Ever After High school year" she asks. "A little bit" I say. "I'm hoping to help whole new batch poor students with their love lives." "At least I am free of those kinds of troubles" I said. "But your father must have met someone before Esmeralda if he were to have you" she says. "Which means you might not be as loveless as you think you are".

I shake my head. "I thought of him as my father but he was a part of the Church which means he was forbidden from romantic relations. My brother and I were adopted by him".

She stares me from a minute and she speaks. "Really you're adopted like me" she asks. I look at her in shock. "Why Cupid isn't your birth father" I ask. "No I was found at his temple and he took me in just like you and your father. But now I am hoping to find my real family" she answers.

"I used to have that same hope until I met my brother's birth parents" I say sadly. "They apparently did not like his looks so they stole a better looking baby and left in him in the other baby's place. Then the mother of the stolen baby freaked out and took him to the Church. So I became afraid that my birth parents were like that and did not try to seek them out. Then I just forgot about them."

"That so sad but I think it's better to know your parents even if they are like your brother's than not knowing them at all" she said. "I think we're going to be good friends." "I believe that too" I say before getting for bed. Maybe this year wasn't going bad at all.


	4. New friend

After one week of orientation I thought I was doing great. I got excellent grades in almost all of my classes. In Home Evilnomics I'd great although usually when I had to something bad I always apologized and did something nice for my victims in secret. General Villainy I didn't get great grades but just enough to get by. All of my teachers told me I was the smartest student in my period. Even Professor Rumpelstiltskin the teacher who wanted all of his students to fail had to praise me after his latest test. I actually proud of myself since I would be the only wouldn't have to spin straw into gold to avoid failing. I got some respect from even the Royals for that trick. But there's always that comes along to spoil it all.

Today Baba Yaga called me Claudia. At first I thought she simply forgot my name. But then when class was finished she told me I would have to see her in her office tomorrow. When I asked why she said I would find out during the meeting. Also the next period I discovered something about myself. I don't like when people goof around and tease the teacher. I tried to do my work and not listen to them but they manage to drive to me insane. I felt awful for angry getting at them when I found Cupid among those students. I knew those students treated me well and were nice to me despite being a villain and all. It feels wrong to be mad at them just because they were playing around so I did nothing about it.

But I am horrified by this. Was this a sign I was turning evil? Did my father or worst my grandfather start out this way? I try to tell myself it was nothing but I can't get out of my mind. I don't if I'll be able to control my emotion. I fear who I am becoming.

The next day I came into Baba Yaga's office and waited. I was surprised to see Raven Queen there. I didn't know what to make of her. She was supposed to be the next Evil Queen but she didn't show any signs of being evil. I said "hi". She said hi back. After I said "I don't know why I am here". She answered back "oh I know why they called me here. The same reason as last time". "What was the reason" I asked curiously.

"Everyone wants me to be like my mom but that's not who I am" she said unhappily. "I know how that feels" I say to her. "But I don't understand why people hate me for my destiny and if I say I don't want to follow it they hate me even more. "That's because supposedly if you don't follow your path you disappear forever" she says.

That terrified me. Was escaping my horrible destiny worth being cut out of existence? "Is that true" I yelped. "No one recently has ever tried changing their fate so it might not be" she responds. "That's a relief" I utter. She then asked me "what your name?" "My name is Maria Frollo" I reply. She looks at me for a minute before saying "I thought your name was Claudia". "That's what Baba Yaga called me yesterday. I didn't word of that got out" I told her. She stared at me with a pained look in her eyes. "Yeah that must be where I heard it from" she says not looking at me.

"I mean I am not my grandfather" I tell her. "Who is your grandfather" she asks. "He shares the name with the first Minster of Justice, Claude Frollo. He was just as bad as he was if not worst" I say. "Come on whatever he's done my mom has done nastier" she says. "My mother was a downright super villain". "And my grandfather was just evil. He was convinced that we were all impure and in his efforts to "purify" us he left many fairytale children orphans" I say back. "My mother poisoned Wonderland and all of the people who lived there including my best friend were forced to leave" she tells me.

"My grandfather nearly wiped out entire stories of characters so he is just as evil as your mom" I say. Raven seemed to agree with me. "But my father wasn't evil. He loved both my brother and I. I know he did no matter what they say. He was nice to everyone even some former villains. He told everyone that God loves us all and Jesus wanted people to confess and be forgiven for their sins. So we had no right to go around hurting anyone."

"My father the Good King was kind of like your father" Raven says to me. "He cared for my mother, brothers and me. He gave me many gifts but my favorite was a little puppy named Prince. I loved and cared for him and I used to play with him".

"So what happened?" I asked. She sighed and said "my mother. She believed he was not a good pet for me and she tricked me into giving him a potion that turned him into a rat. After that I never really hung out much with her".

"I'm sorry about your loss" I say. Then Baga Yaga called us inside. As I went in I thought that whatever goes on in there won't destroy my happiness. For I had just made a new friend like me.


	5. The Meeting

As we went in Baba Yaga said "no the Headmaster would like to see Claudia first and then you Raven Queen".

Raven frowned but went back to her seat.

When I finally came I felt my belly twisting and sweat forming. _What is so important that the Headmaster only wants to see me for? _

I looked around and saw a few of my classmates sitting on the rug. Apple White, Briar and Lizzie Hearts were all there staring at me.

Baba Yaga went to the center of the carpet and the Headmaster came through door.

"You are probably wondering why we have called you here" Baba Yaga said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Well just like with your friend Raven we are here get you on the road to your destiny" she said happily.

_Oh no that's what this is all about. I passed my General Villainy classes and everything. Sure it was never my favorite period but I did everything right _I thought to myself.

"But I'm doing okay. Why do I-"I began only to be cut off by Milton Grimm.

"Don't speak just listen" he said sternly.

Then Apple spoke first.

"I think you are wonderful but yesterday you bumped into me on your way out of class and made me break my new bottle of perfume" she said.

"I remember that I stopped and apologized for that and offered to buy you another but you went" I said trying to defend myself.

"Now, now please remember you are supposed to hear their comments" Grimm repeated.

When he said those words I felt like I was getting tense. _This is so unfair. Just because I didn't act excited about destiny they put me up front of a bunch of royals to put me back in place. I didn't step out of it._

Briar went next but thankfully she didn't scold me. Instead she talked about her latest party in which people going to be jumping off the roof into a pool or something like that.

I rolled my eyes but didn't mind much.

Blondie talked about being just right for your destiny and to embrace it.

Lizzie said what she always did when she was with me.

"Off with her head".

However the more I listened to them the rage bubbling inside me began to swell up.

_How could they know how I feel?! Their paths promise wealth and hope. They don't have ones that end in horror and panic like me. When they say follow your destiny that's easy for them to say, they don't what it's like to live in fear of dying and losing everything they care about. When that happens to them it's only temporary and they get things in return for going through that. But when that occurs to people with my kind of fate we are left with nothing!_

_And if we do escape if something we have to deal with all the people whose lives we have ruined. Even if our victims don't recognize us how can someone sleep at night knowing that one family is gone because of you? Or face a child with full knowledge that you killed their parents? Looking at a mother whose children's deaths could have been prevented if not for you?_

I wanted to shout everything in my head at them.

"Now as you can see in order to be happy you must hold close to your destiny" said the Headmaster. "And to make sure you do we will now be calling you Claudia instead of Maria."

_THIS is the LAST STRAW!_

I shouted "You don't understand anything! You don't know what I have to go through every day!"

"I have all of the students' best interests in mind including you Claudia so please calm down" the Headmaster declared.

"NO you have the royals' best interests" I retorted. "You don't care thing about the people who are not princess or princes."

"This IS UNACCEPTABLE" barked Headmaster Grimm. "This behavior cannot go on you must accept your destiny or else".

I muttered "fine" before leaving. 

The rest of day went so-so. I was still raging over Grimm's words so everything went passed me. When I came back to the dorm at the end of the day I thought about what I said.

_I'm such a brat. It's not their fault they want everything to go was planned. They feel safer with knowing their fate than not knowing it. How could I have been so selfish? I should just grin and bear it._

But then a memory a very frightening one came back to me.

_When my father starting losing his mind over a gypsy he started me harsher he ever did. He even threatened to kill me in public. I never took his threats seriously until one day._

_I was refusing to listen to his campaigns against the gypsies and I was acting kind of cocky since everyone in Church told me that no one was better than me to be the next Judge. So I was pretty stupid to go around ticking him off with my pride. So maybe I got what was coming to me._

_He grabbed my collar and said "You sympathize with scum then live like scum" before tossing me onto the road. But I soon found out why he did that. A carriage was just feet away from me and I had no time to get up. However the Archdeacon was the one in the coach and when he saw me he ordered the wagon to stop. Then he jumped out and came to see if I was okay._

_I'm still horrified by this. I almost died by hand of my father. The man who told me that nothing was more important to him than my brother and I. The one who had saved me from freezing to death was the one who nearly ended my life. I don't how could such a man who would rather starve than let one child go hungry could kill me. He taught me that a loving caring soul was stronger than evilest man. Why would he do that to me? He sacrificed many things in the past just so he could be with us. When my brother went deaf he learned sign language so he could talk to him._

I soon realized that this was the one of the greatest reason other than my up bring why I never wanted to be a villain. If their victims felt this betrayal in their hearts I would never let them feel it. Now that I understood what it felt like how could I wish that on someone else? Even if they cruel hearted and cold I could not bring myself to harm them the way my father did.

_I'll never follow my destiny. Not now, not when, not EVER!_


End file.
